A semiconductor chip typically is provided in the form of a semiconductor component with a housing. The semiconductor component can include a carrier for the semiconductor chip, outer contact surfaces and an inner redistribution structure, which electrically connects the semiconductor chip with the outer contact surfaces. The semiconductor component can also include a plastic housing composition, which serves as a housing and surrounds the semiconductor chip and the inner redistribution structure, to protect them from the environment. The carrier can be a leadframe or a rewiring substrate. One or more bonded wires and/or contact clips can be made available as an inner redistribution.